Conan Forever
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Ai Haibara is dead, and Conan can no longer be Shinichi.Poor Ran has to lose the only person she has ever really loved.Rated T because of cussing, and people dying.Oneshot, maybe.No pairings, just sad people, and Kaito Kid as a dead body.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dectective Conan/Case Closed, or Kaito Kid. They belong to someone else. **

Conan stood, frozen in place, over Ai Haidara's small body. "Damn the Organization." He whispered, mentally beating himself up for not getting there sooner. "Damn it." He said a little louder. Conan took out the cell phone Ran had given him, and call for the police. For a change, Conan didn't touch a thing. He waited for the police to get there, silently. Conan closed his eyes just as the police got there, rushing into Conan's house like they owned the place. Or should I say, Shinichi's house.

"Conan?" Conan opened his eyes to see Kogoro Mouri standing beside Inspector Megure.

"What are you doing here?" The inspertor asked.

"I found her. I called you." Conan answered.

Kogoro's eyes widened. He got out his cell phone, and called Ran, and Ran came rushing over. Ran was let into the crime scene, and rushed over to Conan, who was standing in the same spot beside Ai's body. Ran saw Ai's body, and hugged Conan. Conan shrugged out of the hug. He didn't want to be touched right now. Conan walked out of the house, leaving Ran confused, surprised.

Conan knew he couldn't leave the scene yet, so he sat on the steps outside to wait for someone to interview him. Ran came and sat beside him. "I'm sorry about Ai, Conan." She said, starting to cry. She hadn't known Ai that well, but it was still sad. Conan had a blank expression on his face. he showed no emotion. At first Ran thought it was just shock in finding one of his friends dead in his cousin's house, but after a few seconds, Conan's face started to change. He looked mad. "Conan?" Ran asked. Conan got up from the step, and went back into the house in search for Inspector Megure.

"Inspector Megure can I talk to you?" He asked when he found him.

"Yes. I need to get you statment anyways." The inspector said. "Tell me what happened." He said to Conan. Since Conan was technically still a minor, Kogoro had to be with him.

"I came over to Dr. Agoso's house to look for Ai. I saw the light in Shinichi's house was on, and thought Ai might be in here reading one of the books. Shinihci said she could. So I came over here to see. I found her here, dead. I called you, I didn't touch a thing. And that's the end. That's all." Conan said, only tell half the thruth. He hadn't been to the doctor's house, and he knew Ai wasn't here reading. He had known the Organization was there looking for Ai. He had ran here, hoping to save her.

"Okay. You can go now." Conan walked out of the house, and saw them loading Ai's body into the back of a truck.

He ran over to the truck. "Excuse me." He said to the men. "Can I say good bye to her once more?" He asked.

The men unzipped the bag to reveal the child sized face of the person half reponsible for his child size. "Good bye Ai. I will find the guys who did this, and they will suffer. I promise, even if it kills me. I have to. Thanks for trying to change me back." Conan left the men, and walked back toward Ran's house. He had managed to get past Ran somehow, and was able to walk on his own. He needed to think. "Without Ai, I can never be Shinichi again. I might as well become Conan for the rest of my life. Shinichi is now dead." Conan pulled out his phone, and called him parents.

"Hello." He mother's excited voice came on after the second ring.

"Mom. I have a problem. You are going to loose your son. Shinichi is dead now." Conan said.

"What do you mean Shinichi?" Yukiko asked.

"Ai is dead. The only person who could change me back, is dead. I will never be Shinichi again. I am now Conan. Which is why I called. I need you and dad to do something for me." Conan said. After telling his mother what she and his father would need to do, Conan hung up the phone. He thought back a little ways. "That guy I met. I wonder if he would help me fake my death." Conan opened his phone again, and dialed a number. On the third ring, someone picked up. "Can I speak to Kuroba please?" Conan asked after the person said hello.

"One moment please." The person said.

A few seconds later Kuroba got on the line. "Yes?" He asked.

"Hey Kaito, I need your help." Conan said. Conan had dicovered Kaito's identity not to long ago.

"Tantei-kun. Strange hearing from you. What so you need my help with?" Kaito asked.

"Faking my death. You look like me, I mean Shinichi. I need you to help me fake my death, by being Shinichi's body. Can you do that?" Conan asked.

"Of course I can. But why do you want people to think you're dead?" Kaito asked.

"The only person on this earth who could make me normal again, is dead. I can never go back again. I am Conon from now on. I hate to do this to Ran, but I have too." Conan replied.

"Okay, I'll help you. Just call and tell me when and where." Kaito hung up the phone.

Conan put his phone away, and mentally prepared himself for two funerals. One for one of his best friends, and one for himself.

A few days later, Conan was at Ai's funeral. No family could be found, but the funeral was taken care of by an unknown doner. Conan made a note to thank his parents later. Conan was sad, but could not cry. He had used up all his tears, and could give no more, not that Ai would have wanted them anyway. Conan and Ai's other friend were there as well, and they were crying enough for him anyway. Ran cried, and Kogoro was sober, and supportive. He was nice to Conan.

After the funeral, Kogoro, Ran, and Conan went home to rest. Conan knew he had to do it no matter how much it hurt him or Ran. Conan called his mother, and told her to do as he had said.

Ran looked up as the house phone rang. She got up to answer it. "Hello?"She said.

"Ran. Is that you?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yes." Ran said.

"It's me, Yukiko. I have to tell you something." Yukiko said.

"What is it? Are you crying?" Ran asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Ran, but... Shinichi... is... gone." Yukiko said.

Ran almost dropped the phone. "What do you mean?" Ran asked, already starting to cry. "What do you mean he's gone?" She asked again.

"They found his body. He was killed. Someone shot him. I'm so sorry Ran. I'm so sorry." Yukiko was crying for real as she hung up the phone. She didn't want to do this to Ran, but her son had a point. If he could no longer be Shinichi, then what was the point in hurting Ran by not letting her have closer.

"What's wrong Ran-neechan?" Conan asked, faking sad innocence.

"Yeah, what's wrong Ran?" Kogoro asked.

"Shinichi is dead." Ran said, letting the phone drop, as she slid to the floor, crying.

"Shinichi?" Conan asked. He went to Ran, and hugged her like she did to him when Ai had died. He really did hate to do this to her. "I'm so sorry Ran-neechan." Conan said.

"I'm sorry too Ran." Kogoro said, also hugging his daughter.

A few days after that, was Shinichi's funeral. Conan had called Kaito the day before, and told him when and where. No one knew who the coroner who took care of Shinichi's body was, but then again, no one really cared.

Ran cried over 'Shinichi's body'. Conan looked at Kaito laying in the cofin. Kaito had combed his hair so it looked just like Shinichi's. After the funeral, when they put the cofin the the hearse, Kaito climbed out of it, and placed a temperary 'clone' incase someone looked in the cofin again. The clone would vanish after an hour and a half.

When they got home after, Ran was done crying. She couldn't cry anymore. Conan insisted she go to bed, and she did. Kogoro followed suite. Conan sat in his room, and cried for the first time since this all started. Ran came into the room ten minutes later, and hugged Conan.

"I'm sorry about Shinichi, Ran-neechan." Conan said.

"I know Conan-kun. I know. At least I still have you." Ran said, falling asleep with Conan in her arms. Conan felt bad. He had tricked Ran, and she was hurting because if it. Conan climbed out of Ran's arms, and covered her up with his sheets, then sat in the floor, and thought about his next move.

"What will you do next Tantei-kun?" Conan turned to see Kaito Kid sitting on his window seal.

"I don't know Kid. I guess I'll find the guys that killed Ai, and killed me." Conan said. "I will find them if it's the last thing I do."

**Should I do another one? Do you think I should continue this? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Detective Conan. **

****Ran Mouri was just getting home from school. She stopped at the mailbox to get the mail. She only pull out one letter. He was addressed to her, but had no return address. He went onto the apartment, and set her bag down. She then sat on the couch to read the letter. Upon opening the letter, she was amazed by the paper itself. The paper was think, and red, her favorite color. She unfolded the paper, and started to read the works wrote in white ink.

Dear Ran,

If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. But I'm so glad you weren't involved. If something had happened to you because of me, I would never have forgiven myself. I wanted so bad to tell you I love you. And I always will love you. You were the only one for me. I couldn't even think of anyone else. I know I was clueless at first, but after I had to leave, I realized just how much you meant to me. You are an amazing girl, and anyone who doesn't see that, is the clueless ones. Please take care of Conan for me. Make sure he grows up to the greatest he can be. But don't make it your only job. Do other things you want to do. Conan can take care of himself most the time, and don't underestimate him. He really loves you Ran. You are the sister he never had. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry we couldn't be together. And I'm sorry I left you without telling you I loved you. I wish I could have told you what was really going on. The real reason I left. But I couldn't, and I still can't. Too many people are involved to tell you. Keep you father in line, okay. And make sure Agasa-Hakase doesn't kill himself. And more importantly, take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid. Everyone needs you to keep them as sane ad possible.

With Great Love,

Shinichi.

Ran started to cry. She couldn't believe her eyes. Shinichi had known he was going die at some point? And he had loved her all this time. Ran re-read it a dozen times, crying her eyes out.

Conan stood at the slightly ajar door, and watched as the love of his life read the letter he had wrote for her while crying. He could also see the happy look in her eyes. She loved him as much as he loved her. He wished he could tell her everything, and had to fight himself not to. She was better off with him dead.


End file.
